


Five Times Steve and Bucky got Caught Doing the Do (and one time they got some fucking privacy)

by neversaydie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Clint is Traumatised by Super Soldier Dick, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pizza summons Pizza Dog, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Snarky Bucky, World War II, bucky barnes needs to get laid, post-CATWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Bucky got interrupted mid-horizontal monster mash, and one time they actually got to finish boning each other through the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Steve and Bucky got Caught Doing the Do (and one time they got some fucking privacy)

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by my bro J in the fic fest.

**1**

"Boys? Are you back already?"

Sarah got off work early today, unexpected and unplanned because it almost never happens. One of the other nurses, a young Italian girl who everyone has called Vivi since she started on the ward a few months back, caught sight of Sarah catching her breath between patients and kindly volunteered to cover the rest of her shift. It was a sweet gesture, and Sarah could really use a few solid hours of sleep to shake the cough that's been rattling around in her chest for weeks now, so she accepted happily and made her way home to her son.

Or both her sons, apparently, as Bucky's shoes are sitting neatly next to Steve's smaller, scuffed ones just inside the door. The Barnes boy has been an unofficial member of their family for over a decade now, as Steve has been in his, so it's no surprise to find them both in the same apartment after school every day.

They don't come out of Steve's bedroom when Sarah calls them today, though, which also isn't a surprise. If they're particularly absorbed in playing they've never responded to the real world calling them out of their game, although they're getting a little old for make-believe now. Sarah calls out to them again as she crosses the apartment, raising her eyebrows when she finds Steve's bedroom door closed.

"Boys? Are you –"

She pushes open the creaky old door and stops in her tracks. The boys are on the floor, Bucky pinned under Steve with his shirt half rucked up as he looks up at her, startled. Steve isn't any better off, his thin blond hair in disarray and his knuckles white where bony fingers are closed tightly around his best friend's wrists.

For a moment, just a moment, Sarah thinks she's walked in on… something. Then logic kicks in and she frowns at the boys on the floor, folding her arms irritably.

"What have I told you two about roughhousing?" Steve's face is flushed bright red, and Sarah is annoyed with them both because they're old enough to know better than to horse around like this when he's just getting over the flu. "Are your ears full of wax or are you just wilfully ignoring me?"

"Sorry, Ma."

"Sorry, Mrs Rogers."

They mutter their apologies in unison, at least having the decency to look embarrassed at being caught playing around like children at their age. Sarah sighs affectionately and does her best to try and maintain her stern look as she points a finger at Bucky.

"If he starts coughing again then you're banned from the house, young man." The boy nods dutifully and Sarah tries not to smile at the stricken look on both their faces. As if she'd even try to keep those two apart, it would only be a futile exercise. "Get washed up, we're eating in ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Bucky croaks from the floor, somewhat hoarse, and Sarah hopes that he's not picking up Steve's flu now. She closes the door behind her and goes to scrounge up something from the kitchen for dinner, fairly sure they have some cold potatoes left over from last night if the boys haven't eaten them already.

"Christ almighty." Bucky curses quietly as soon as Sarah's safely across the apartment.

"That was close." Steve agrees, finally letting up his bruising grip on Bucky's wrists and more than slightly relieved to find they're both no longer hard. Apparently having the fear of god put into you will pretty much kill any boner. "You think she…?"

"Nah. She would've said something." Bucky shakes his head, sitting up to tuck his shirt back in with Steve still heavy on his legs. "C'mon. I'm not waiting around for her to come back in and catch us necking or something."

They get more careful after that, making sure that Sarah will be out of the apartment before they start doing any of the _experiments_ they've been messing around with. It's just practice for when girls finally give them the time of day, that's what they've been telling themselves anyway.

But when girls do start giving them the time of day (Bucky, at least) they find themselves surprisingly uninterested. Maybe they've already found what they were waiting for on the floor of Steve's tiny bedroom. Maybe.

 

**2**

"Are they fucking or killing each other?"

The yelling from the apartment below had turned into thumping and the smash of crockery a few minutes ago. The walls and floors are thin enough that Sal and Danny can hear everything their downstairs neighbours have been yelling about, even if Sal missed the first half of the fight because he wasn't home from his grocery store job yet. Danny caught him up pretty quick, though. He's always been a gossip hound and the couple below are a fertile source of entertainment.

"Who knows? Probably killing each other, wouldn't blame Steve." Danny shrugs, still sitting with his head craned slightly towards the air vent where the clearest sound has been coming from. "Bucky signed up."

"No way." Sal's eyes widen dramatically, in a way that would be comical if the situation weren't so serious. "He knows what they do to us if they catch us in there, right?"

"He's kept up a pretty good front with dames, I think he can pass. He obviously thinks so too, signing up before he has to register as a queer to get out of it." There's a loud _smash_ and then the voices downstairs go suspiciously quiet. Danny looks at his boyfriend with worried, pleading eyes. "You should check on them."

"I'm not gonna check on them, they can handle their own bullshit." They're casual friends with the couple downstairs, see them in the hall and the bars around town, but he's not about to go wandering into their domestic when he's building up to having the same conversation about the draft with Sal soon enough. It's creeping into their neighbourhood, there's no way they can avoid it forever.

"Please, sweetheart?" If he wasn't a sucker for the way Sal gets that pouty look on his face then he might be offended about how easy it is to manipulate him. Still, he finds himself walking down the rickety stairs before he's really sure he's made a decision about it.

He finds himself walking back up them twice as fast, a minute later, after he pushes the Rogers-Barnes door open when he finds it suspiciously ajar and gets an eyeful he _really_ didn't need after a long day of work.

"Yeah, pretty sure they made up." Danny shuts the apartment door tight behind him, scowling at his boyfriend. "I never needed to see that. We've eaten off that table they're defiling."

"At least they're not killing each other." Sal looks relieved and grabs Danny's tie, tugging him down into a soft kiss. "C'mon big guy, lemme help you forget all about it."

 

**3**

"Aw, no! Again?! Jesus Christ!"

"What the fuck, Dugan?!" Bucky's head pops up from where it had been hanging backwards off the tiny cot bed, hair a complete mess and cheeks pink from exertion. There's barely enough room to fit them both on the cot, now that Steve is a fucking giant Adonis-thing, but that wasn't about to stop Bucky trying out the new material. "Never heard of knocking?!"

"You're in a goddamn tent, Sarge. Can't exactly knock." Dum Dum looks resigned, even with a hand clapped firmly over his eyes to avoid any more mental scarring than seeing the Captain balls-deep in his SIC has already caused.

Steve has flushed redder than a reindeer's nose (Bucky is pleased to note he can still turn that red with whatever serum is floating through his veins now) at the intrusion, but, well, it's not like he's not _still_ inside Bucky. And still moving, Bucky suddenly realises, with tiny half-aborted hip movements he's making like he just can't stop himself.

That's it, Dugan needs to get out in five seconds flat or he's going to need some industrial-strength brain bleach.

"Can we help you?" Bucky says, with all the restrained, bitchy politeness of a bored administrative assistant, as if he's not currently speared by eight and a half inches of pure American meat. Steve hides his face in Bucky's shoulder to try and smother his laughter, and apparently that does pretty interesting things to Bucky's insides as well.

"Phillips is briefing us in five, you might want to, um, wrap up here." Dum Dum gropes blindly behind him to find the tent flap, completely unwilling to expose his poor abused eyes to them again. He finally finds his way out and stumbles to freedom in the mud, cursing loudly as he shoves the flap shut behind him.

"Tell him to make it ten! We're talking tactics!" Bucky calls after him, and Steve finally bursts out laughing.

 

**4**

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Peggy, I…" Steve is still hurriedly setting his uniform to rights as he hurries after her. Being an officer on-base with the SSR afforded him some small privileges, like a bedroom to himself with a locking door. He hadn't expected Peggy to barge through it the one time he forgot to slide the bolt across. "Peggy, wait."

"Is it loneliness? You men being isolated with nobody but each other for so long?" She turns on her heel and faces Steve, stopping them in the thankfully isolated corridor that connects the main base to their living quarters. "I must admit I'd heard the rumours about you and Sergeant Barnes, but I never took it for more than idle gossip."

"I didn't know how to tell you." Steve blurts out, inadvertently confirming everything with one slip of the tongue.

"If you intended to tell me at all, which I very much doubt." Peggy doesn't fold her arms, keeps her hands rigid at her sides like she's controlling herself very strictly against going for her sidearm. Steve wishes he hadn't left his shield back in the room in his rush. "I can't say I have a claim to stake on you, Captain, but –"

"It's not like that. Peggy… you and Bucky…" Steve sighs in frustration and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than Bucky tugging on the end strands already has. He's no good at talking about this, not when his feelings about his best guy and his best girl are too tangled up for him to figure out even inside himself. "You know how I… that I have feelings for you. But Bucky… It's always been Bucky. It's been him since I was ten years old. That doesn't change how I feel about you, you're the most amazing woman I ever… But I can't shut off how I feel for him."

"So it's not only always _been_ Barnes, but it will always _be_ Barnes." Peggy summarises, not sounding at all happy about it. Steve shifts his weight uncomfortably between his feet and feels a damn sight smaller than he ever was before the serum. "Forgive me if I don't jump for joy."

"But it's you, too. It'll always be you." Steve lowers his voice slightly as someone passes the end of the hall, hopefully too far to hear them. "I never meant to hurt you, Peggy. I still don't."

"I need some time to think about this." She acquiesces, reluctantly, after a few agonising moments of silence. Peggy isn't the type to take shit from anyone, and Steve knows how galling it must be to have him deliver this bombshell. She straightens up, as if she hadn't already been holding herself in perfect posture. "I have a job to concentrate on, the plans for your Alps mission need to be finalised by tonight. I'll let you know when I make a decision about everything else."

"Thank you. I'm sor—"

She's already walking away, the sharp click of heels on wood fading as she leaves him alone in the hall.

 

**5**

"Lucky, get back here!"

"Is that…?" Steve pushes Bucky's shoulder urgently to get him to stop. Bucky pulls off his dick with an irritable _pop_ , turning to glare at the door threateningly. It's a tough job when he's naked and on his knees in front of the couch, but he's doing a pretty good kill face in spite of the circumstances.

"He won't come in, Barton's not totally stupid." Bucky grumbles, reluctant to be interrupted mid-blowjob by an obnoxiously barking dog. "You're killing the vibe, Rogers."

"I'm not killing the—"

He's cut off by the giant, one-eyed Labrador that suddenly bangs through the door and bounds into the room, which does admittedly kill the vibe a lot more than Steve was doing. Lucky barks happily and jumps onto the table, immediately digging into the takeout pizza Steve and Bucky had for dinner before they'd moved onto what Bucky had called 'dessert' with an extremely un-seductive eyebrow wiggle.

"Shit. Guys, I'm sor—" Clint dashes in after his dog, grabbing Lucky's collar before he registers that there are naked, erect dicks in his immediate vicinity and turns away with a groan. "Aw, penis, no! JARVIS, don't we have a protocol where you warn me if there are naked people _before_ I walk into a room?!"

"I'm afraid Mr Stark disabled it last week, Agent Barton." The voice from the ceiling usually freaks Bucky out, he's never got used to constant surveillance no matter how much Steve tells him JARVIS is benevolent, but today he finds it very amusing. "Following the bagel incident."

"That was one—" Clint turns around to share the irritation with his teammates (forgetting they're naked, as he's rudely reminded immediately), but stops dead when he sees the SIG-Sauer pointed at his face by a very naked and very disgruntled Winter Soldier.

"Uh…"

"We're busy." Bucky smiles, all teeth, and Clint is more than slightly offended to see Steve is trying not to laugh. He needs better friends. "Please take your very nice dog and kindly fuck off."

Clint doesn't need to be told twice, even though he's kind of dying to ask where Bucky produced the gun from when he's buck-ass nude. He grabs Lucky and a slice of pizza (reparations for the trauma) and promptly scarpers. He's got a bone to pick with Tony, because the last thing he needed today was super-soldier dick in his line of sight.

Bagel incident his ass, he's got some security footage to liberate and plans to traumatise a billionaire before breakfast.

**+1**

"Fuck, yeah."

It's a position they haven't taken up for something like seventy years, Bucky's head hanging off the edge of the bed as Steve pounds into him, but it feels as familiar as yesterday. Even though they're different now, and the bed is big enough that they're not half-falling off when they pick up the pace, in the moment it feels like it was worth every aborted moment of pleasure they missed up until now.

"Steve, fuck." Steve loves it when Bucky gets like this, clawing at his back mindlessly with flesh and metal fingers alike as he forgets his paranoia about hurting him and gets lost in the feeling. The whole world narrows down to just them and their bed and he feels like they fucking deserve that. "Right—"

That's when the Tower alarm goes off, ear-splitting and cutting through the moment like a hot knife through cold flesh.

" _Fuck_." Bucky curses, in a completely different tone than he's taken before. He lets his head loll back in defeat, dropping his hands from Steve's back to flop against the mattress as the alarm continues to wail. He's not allowed out into the field yet, not with all the bad publicity, and he feels like a war widow sitting at home useless sometimes. "Call me if you need backup?"

There's an unexpected _POPSMASH_ and Bucky jerks his head up in shock to see his favourite handgun in Steve's hand, the security camera in the corner of the room shattering as the alarm on their floor dies. He's seen the determined look on Steve's face before, probably for the last time when he was chewing him out about being a fucking moron for signing up to be a science experiment and Steve was setting his jaw like he was in a brawl and not a fucking war.

"Uh… Steve?" The question trails off into a surprised moan when Steve tosses the gun away and starts to move his hips again, fucking Bucky as though they'd never been interrupted.

"One time we're gonna do this right. One goddamn time." Steve leans down to kiss him, breathless and resolute and everything Bucky has always loved. "The team's got it for now. The world can wait."

Bucky laughs, loud and carefree like they're still on that creaky bedroom floor, and wraps his arms around Steve's neck again. Steve's right, they've earned getting laid at least _once_ without being interrupted by parents or dogs or acts of war.

The world can wait, for once. They've got everything they need right here.


End file.
